No Word
by nessh
Summary: mereka tidak perlu kata-kata untuk menyampaikan apa yang mereka ingin sampaikan


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>No Word<strong>

**by nessh**

* * *

><p>Viktor Krum menghujani dia dengan pujian dan kata sayang. Viktor memperlakukannya seperti setiap perempuan ingin diperlakukan, bak seorang putri. Viktor adalah pria idaman setiap wanita. Dia tampan, pintar, lucu, sopan dan romatis, poin plus lainnya adalah dia pemain Quidditch terkenal dan kaya raya. Semua gadis akan dengan senang hati memberikan diri mereka untuk Viktor. Tapi seorang gadis yang Viktor mau malah hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf saat Viktor mengatakan dia mencintai gadis itu.<p>

Gadis itu adalah Hermione Granger.

Viktor bukan satu-satunya pria yang menerima kata tidak dan maaf dari seorang Hermione Granger. Setelah Viktor, ada Cormac McLaggen.

Walau semua orang tahu Cormac bukan orang yang yang menyenangkan, cenderung sombong dan angkuh, agak seperti Draco Malfoy sebenarnya, tapi semua gadis tahu bahwa Cormac McLaggen adalah salah satu pria tertampan di Hogwarts yang memiliki banyak penggemar wanita. Cormac mengejar-ngejar Hermione tanpa henti setiap hari, membuat penggemarnya patah hati. Tapi seperti Viktor, Cormac juga menerima kata tidak dan maaf ditambah makian dari seorang Hermione Granger.

Setelah Viktor dan Cormac, ada salah satu dari Trio Emas Gryffindor. Itu adalah Ronald Weasley.

Semua orang bisa melihat bahwa Ron sudah lama menaruh rasa pada Hermione, begitu pula sebaliknya. Banyak orang mengira mereka bertingkah seperti pasangan yang sudah lama menikah dan memprediksi keduanya akan menikah suatu hari nanti. Mereka juga mendengar bahwa Ron dan Hermione berciuman saat perang. Mereka juga melihat mereka duduk bersama dan sangat dekat setelah perang. Tapi setelah beberapa lama, mereka tidak melihat kelanjutan dari hubungan mereka berdua. Ya, Ronald Weasley mendapatkan kata tidak dan maaf dari Hermione Granger. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Hermione memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Ron.

Setelah Ron, Hermione tidak membuka dirinya untuk para pria.

Hermione menyelesaikan studinya di Hogwarts setelah perang, sementara kedua sahabatnya, Harry dan Ron langsung masuk ke pelatihan Auror. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai tertinggi yang pernah diperoleh siapapun, termasuk Lily Evans, mendiang ibu Harry yang sebelumnya memegang rekor nilai tertinggi. Setelah lulus, Hermione bekerja di Kementerian dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di Muggle London, tidak jauh dari tempat kedua orangtuanya tinggal.

Kebanyakan teman Hermione sangat ingin menjodohkan Hermione dengan teman-teman pria mereka. Salah satu yang tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha mengenalkan Hermione dengan para pria adalah Parvati Patil, mantan teman sekamarnya selama di Hogwarts.

"Ayolah Hermione, satu kali kencan saja!" bujuk Parvati yang juga bekerja di departemen yang sama di Kementerian.

Hermione menghela nafas. "Tidak. Aku ada acara makan malam bersama Harry dan Ron setiap hari minggu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu itu."

Parvati berjengit mendengar nama Ron. "Apa tidak aneh? Makan malam dengan mantan pacarmu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Hermione tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari dokumen yang sedang ia baca. "Ron adalah sahabatku dan Harry. Lagipula kami sahabat sebelum kami pacaran, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk kembali kesana."

Parvati mengangkat kedua tangannya dan kembali ke kubikel tempatnya bekerja. Apapun yang Parvati katakan, Hermione tidak pernah mau pergi berkencan walau hanya satu kali dengan pria manapun yang ia atau teman-temannya yang lain berusaha jodohkan dengannya. Padahal, jika Hermione mau membuka dirinya, akan banyak sekali pria yang mengantri untuk menjadi pilihannya. Sejak perang, Hermione kurang lebih sama terkenalnya dengan Harry. Dan tidak seperti Ron yang sepertinya sangat senang dengan seluruh perhatian yang ia dapatkan, Hermione lebih banyak bersembunyi di pekerjaannya, seperti Harry.

Makan malam bersama di hari minggu adalah kebiasaan yang tidak sengaja dibuat oleh sang trio. Awalnya, mereka makan malam bersama karena mereka membutuhkan kehadiran satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang mengerti perang yang telah terjadi seperti mereka. Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah melewati banyak hal sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu bersama, tidak akan ada yang mengerti mereka sebaik diri mereka mereka sendiri dan satu sama lain. Lama kelamaan hal itu menjadi tradisi yang tidak pernah dilewati oleh siapapun.

Kecuali sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu Ron tidak akan datang?" tanya Hermione sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu sambil mengantongi tangannya di celana. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang Luna dan darurat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Dia bicara dengan sangat cepat sebelum memutus jaringan Floo."

Hermione menghela nafas. "Jadi, hanya kau dan aku."

Ron sudah hampir setahun berkencan dengan Luna Lovegood, mengejutkan siapapun yang mendengar hal tersebut untuk pertama kalinya. Namun siapapun yang melihat bisa melihat kalau mereka melengkapi satu sama lain dan saling mencintai.

Harry dan Hermione makan malam seperti biasa. Mereka berbicara tentang Harry yang akan pergi untuk misi Auror dalam tiga hari ke Austria. Mereka berbicara tentang Hermione yang akhirnya menerima posisi yang ditawarkan di Departemen Pertahanan Sihir yang berarti dia akan sering bekerja bersama Harry. Harry membantu Hermione membereskan piring, membicarakan apa saja yang terlintas di pikiran mereka. Tentang Ron dan Luna, tentang hubungan rahasia Ginny dan Draco Malfoy yang baru Harry dan Hermione saja yang tahu. Tentang rumah baru Harry di Godric's Hollow yang masih butuh banyak perbaikan. Tidak lama, mereka berdua duduk di depan perapian. Bulan januari udara dingin masih menyelimuti London, membuat Hermione tanpa sadar mendekatkan dirinya pada Harry. Alunan musik dari radio menemani mereka yang saat ini terdiam sambil menatap lidah api yang menari-nari di perapian. Lalu keduanya mendengar lagu _O'Children _diputar di radio. Lagu yang sudah lama tidak keduanya dengar.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya pada Hermione, hanya tersenyum tanpa banyak bicara. Hermione balas tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Harry. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan, dengan kedua tangan Harry di pinggang Hermione dan kedua tangan Hermione di bahu Harry. Mereka bergerak mengikuti irama, Harry terlihat agak canggung membuat Hermione tertawa melihatnya. Harry memutar tubuh Hermione kemudian menariknya mendekat. Sangat dekat sampai Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Harry.

Hermione sadar, Harry selalu ada disisinya. Bahkan saat tidak ada orang yang membelanya, bahkan saat Ron meninggalkannya, saat Hermione bersikap tidak masuk akal padanya, Harry tidak pernah pergi. Dia selalu ada disana setiap kali Harry membutuhkan dirinya.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu."

Itu benar. Mereka tidak perlu mengatakan apapun untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Harry dan Hermione berdiri sedekat itu, tanpa ada jarak seinci pun diantara mereka.


End file.
